In Wonderland
by kiwi-caramel
Summary: Et si un membre de l'organisation avait revêtu la jolie robe bleue à dentelle d'Alice ? Yaoi de temps à autre, M pour petites scènes et allusions aux joies de la vie en couple. R&R :D
1. Après midi théâtre

Bien le bonjour cher lecteur.  
Voici un petit remix d'Alice au pays des merveilles à la Kingdom Hearts, ou plus précisément : Avec nos très appréciés membres de l'Organisation XIII.

Yaoi "naturellement". Pas de couple en particulier, tout dépendra de mon humeur et du temps qu'il fera xD

Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier Okami89250 pour m'avoir donné envie de poster ce soir, et tous ceux qui me liront et me laisseront des reviews.

* * *

**Introduction - Après-midi théâtre.**

La salle était plongée dans le noir, silencieuse et calme si ce n'est un froissement de tissu et quelques grognements. Un projecteur s'alluma soudain, illuminant le milieu de ce qui semblait être une scène de théâtre décorée de fleurs en tout genre. Un lierre mêlé à quelques fougères formaient un arbre sur un côté de ce qui devait être un champ, un jardin ou une clairière. D'autres se contentaient de couvrir le sol en un grand parterre de pâquerettes, de tulipes et de lys. On pouvait aussi deviner une colline couverte de roses blanches dépourvues d'épines et au loin une maison en crocus et impatiences. Un doux parfum floral planait dans l'air et la pièce allait pouvoir commencer. Ou du moins elle aurait dut.

_- Je… Non !_

Ce qui semblait être une ravissante jeune femme en robe bleue à dentelle fut pousser sur scène. Ses pieds chaussés de souliers vernis s'emmêlèrent avec quelques boutons d'or et les tiges de lyserons roses bordant les coulisses se frottèrent à ses collants blancs, manquant de la faire tomber. Quelques rires discrets s'élevèrent dans la salle, certaines voix laissant entendre que « Naminé était vraiment mignonne » ou que « Larxene était pas mal en jupon ».

_- Tu avais dit oui ce matin !  
- Oui pour faire Alice, pas le clown en robe… Encore moins porter un nœud dans les cheveux !  
- Aller, fais-le pour moi… Ça me fait plaisir._

Un rire narquois passa au dessus de tous les chuchotements et toutes les têtes se tournèrent, surprises, vers la numéro XII affalée dans un fauteuil. Un long murmure accompagné d'exclamations étonnées emplit la salle, couvrant la conversation qu'entretenait la « jeune femme » avec la personne toujours cachée derrière les épais rideaux.  
Si la blonde sur la scène n'était ni Larxene, ni Naminé qui souriait timidement en triturant sa robe… Qui était cette femme aux magnifiques cheveux d'or paraissant de moins en moins féminine en y regardant bien ? Chacun se mit à la détailler, scrutant le nœud bleu qui attachait ses cheveux couleur soleil, essayant d'apercevoir un visage connu derrière la lumière éblouissante du projecteur. La cible de toutes ces messes basses semblait partagée entre baisser les bras et garder sa robe, et l'envie de planter son vis-à-vis là pour aller se changer. C'est la voix narquoise de la Nymphe Furieuse qui ramena le calme sur scène et éclaircit les doutes du public.

_- Marluxia ! C'est bon, on passe au chant le temps que tu arrives à convaincre Vexen, on reprendra la répétition après.  
- Ok, je te mets le décor… Toi, monsieur le grand scientifique, j'ai deux mots à te dire._

Un étrange froid couvrit l'assemblée. Était-ce la faute du quatrième ou était-ce la surprise sourde qui étreignit les quatorze autres convives… Personne ne sut jamais vraiment le dire. Tout ce que l'on sait, c'est que Vexen quitta la salle la tête basse et tirant son jupon trop court pour tenter de cacher ses cuisses galbées au public, suivant de près l'Assassin Sublime.  
Au moment où Marluxia ferma la porte, les plantes changèrent gracieusement de place en un doux bruissement de feuillage, les racines quittèrent le bois des planches, les lianes se dénouaient comme des centaines de langues verdoyantes, prenant lentement la forme d'un jardin géant comprenant une multitude de fleurs gargantuesques. Au centre apparut un trône de roses rouge légèrement surélevé sur lequel Larxene s'assit à la manière d'un chat capricieux. Elle avait troqué son lourd manteau noir contre une somptueuse et longue robe de soirée en pétales vermeils et ses cheveux d'or étaient tressés de rubans pivoines. Elle balança ses pieds couverts de ballerines ocre, détaillant les membres de l'organisation, ou plutôt le fond de la salle où une petite forme claire s'activait.  
Deux secondes plus tard, Naminé trotta vers elle, finissant d'enfiler son deuxième chausson couleur nacre. Elle portait une robe plus courte mais tout aussi belle, d'un blanc immaculé elle faisait penser à un lys renversé. La petite sorcière s'assit sur un deuxième fauteuil de verdure, les yeux pétillants de joie à l'idée de montrer qu'elle savait faire autre chose que dessiner.  
Demyx frappa dans ses mains, rejetant une de ses grandes oreilles de lapins d'un coup de tête pour pouvoir y voir clair. Luxord avait insisté pour que le Mélopée Nocturne porte cet accessoire ainsi que le trois pièces vert et marron que Xemnas avait ressortit d'un vieux carton. Sa vengeance personnelle était sans aucun doute le fait que son costume ne soit pas le plus ridicule de la pièce. Mais passons, oubliant deux secondes sa haine pour son accoutrement, le numéro IX commença à agiter les mains à la manière d'un chef d'orchestre, souriant aux deux jeunes femmes. Une mélodie douce s'éleva et les plantes s'agitèrent en rythme pour accompagner les voix de la Rose et du Lys.

Un peu plus loin, dans la chambre de Vexen, on pouvait entendre un long gémissement de protestation et la voix encourageante de Marluxia. Le numéro IV se mordait la lèvre sous la torture que lui infligé son amant, la tête cachée sous son jupon bleu ciel.

_- Alors, tu vas revoir la question Vexy-chou ?  
- Je… Hum, d'accord tout ce que tu veux mais pitié continue !_

Si Larxene avait été là, elle aurait eut la joie de pouvoir lancer une phrase pleine de bon sens sur les hommes et la possibilité que leur centre de contrôle ne soit pas le cerveau. Il ne fallut en tout cas qu'un peu moins d'une dizaine de minutes à Marluxia pour finir correctement ce qu'il avait commencé, sortant de sous la jupe du scientifique d'un air satisfait. Le Savant Glacial se laissa glisser contre le mur, presque honteux de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement, les joues encore rosies. Le numéro X déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres douces de son pauvre amant avant de quitter la chambre en trottinant, toujours impressionné de sa capacité à faire faire ce qu'il voulait à Vexen.

_- On se retrouve là-bas Vexen chéri !  
- Oui, oui. J'arrive._

Vexen se releva et ajusta le nœud qu'il avait dans les cheveux, lissa sa robe et remit son collant correctement, tout ceci sans un grand enthousiasme. Se fixant dans le miroir de sa chambre, il prit un air de midinette, battant frénétiquement des paupières avant d'ajouter quelques mots d'une voix fluette :

_- Un côté de quoi ? Mais l'autre côté de quoi ?!  
- Du champignon pauvre sotte !  
- Luxord ?  
- Dépêche- toi ! Princesse Marlulu s'impatiente._

Il quitta la pièce en courant. Du moins, autant que pouvait courir un homme traînant un narguilé et portant un long chapeau bleu lui cachant à moitié la vue. Vexen le précéda immédiatement dans le couloir, ne s'étonnant quasiment pas de ne pas l'y voir.

_- Pardon ! Je suis en retard !_

Roxas passa en trombe dans le couloir, fixant avec attention une grosse montre à gousset, ses oreilles blanches s'agitant sur sa tête. Il portait le pantalon et la veste rouge que lui avait donné Marluxia, par-dessus une chemise à jabots blanche. Ses mains étaient couvertes de jolis gants en soie blanche et ses chaussures à talonnettes sombres martelaient le sol de ses grandes enjambées. Le seul détail qui frappa le scientifique fut que le numéro XIII n'allait pas dans la bonne direction, et non que ses oreilles étaient étrangement réalistes ou que des moustaches ornaient ses joues poupines en plus de la petite queue en pompon blanc qui traversait son pantalon.

_- Roxas ! C'est de l'autre côté !  
- Ho ! Par mes moustaches ! Je suis en retard, en retard, en retard !  
- Hein ? Que… Attends !_

Vexen releva le bas de sa robe et courut après la Clé du Destin, le suivant dans le long couloir immaculé avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre du plus jeune, à bout de souffle. Le lapin blanc venait d'y entrer et ne daignait pas en sortir. Dans un grognement et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant pour le numéro XIII, le Savant Glacial poussa la porte et avança dans la pièce sombre.

* * *

Et voilà =D

J'espère que cette petite introduction vous aura plus.  
La suite devrait arriver la semaine prochaine, tout dépend de la quantité de travail que j'aurais au lycée, de mon inspiration... En tout cas, une bonne partie du chapitre 1 est déjà écrite.

Kiwi, à votre service et avide de reviews :D


	2. In The Rabbit Hole

**Chapitre 1 - In The Rabbit Hole.**

Vexen releva le bas de sa robe et courut après la Clé du Destin, le suivant dans le long couloir immaculé avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre du plus jeune, à bout de souffle. Le lapin blanc venait d'y entrer et ne daignait pas en sortir apparemment. Dans un grognement et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il s'inquiétait autant pour le numéro XIII, le Savant Glacial poussa la porte et avança dans la pièce sombre.  
Du moins c'est ce qu'il voulut faire avant de remarquer que son pied ne trouva pas de sol. C'est-à-dire rien. Donc le vide. Un hoquet de surprise se bloqua dans sa gorge au moment où il bascula dans l'immense trou noir que constituait le sol de la chambre. Il dut bien tomber pendant une trentaine de seconde avant de se sentir tout d'un coup arrêté dans sa chute. Respirant enfin, le numéro IV baissa les yeux vers sa robe, gonflée comme un parachute, lui promettant une descente lente mais sûre.

_- C'est quoi ce bordel ? ROXAS !_

Seul l'écho répondit à sa voix saccadée par la peur de la chute et la pointe d'énervement qui commençait à le prendre. S'il avait sut, jamais il n'aurait suivit le blondinet dans le couloir. Frustré, il croisa les bras et balança les pieds comme s'il était sur une balançoire… Avant de se retourner, cul par-dessus tête. Il chuta tellement vite que le temps lui-même semblait s'être accéléré. Pour le coup, Vexen se mit à hurler, cherchant à attraper quelque chose dans le noir impassible. Sans savoir comment, il tira sur une petite ficelle et une lumière chaleureuse enveloppa le trou en même temps que sa robe se regonfla, ralentissant de nouveau sa chute de façon brutale.

_- Après une telle dégringolade, les escaliers me paraîtront ridicules… Tiens des livres._

Les murs de ce qui semblait être un immense trou étaient couverts d'étagères supportant des centaines de livres de toutes les couleurs et de lampe aux abat-jours orange. Quelques tables et chaises flottaient à côté de lui et une lumière d'un blanc aveuglant semblait venir d'en dessous, du bout de ce tunnel vertical.

_- A cette vitesse je vais bientôt me retrouver… Je me demande s'il y a quelque chose sous Illusiopolis._

Tendant la main vers un livre où était inscrit « Les cœurs et même plus », il se sentit basculer de nouveau en avant et avant même qu'il n'est eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour hurler, il s'étala sur un horrible carrelage rose et blanc sans ressentir aucune douleur. Le livre glissa sur toute la longueur de la pièce vide digne d'une maison de poupée, terminant son voyage contre une immense porte en bois blanc à environ 10 mètre de là.

_- Si jamais j'attrape ce sale morveux…_

En parlant du loup… Vexen releva la tête au moment où la porte se referma, n'apercevant que l'ombre d'une grande oreille. Pestant contre l'autre blond il se releva et courut pour ouvrir la dite porte, espérant rattraper le fugueur et trouver un moyen de rentrer à Illusiopolis. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, au lieu d'une autre pièce, il faillit rentrer nez le premier dans une autre porte, d'un bleu fade, suivit d'une au rose pétant, puis d'un violet presque rouge… Qui avait eut l'idée illogique de poser autant de porte à la suite ? Vexen ne s'aperçut du fait qu'elles rapetissaient qu'une fois qu'il dut se mettre à genoux pour ouvrir une petite porte jaune citron. Au bout de la cinquième, le scientifique avant commencé à se lasser de ce petit jeu et se doutait qu'à présent Roxas serait bien loin d'ici qu'il arrive à la dernière.  
En parlant du loup… La dernière porte, un minuscule panneau de bois vernis éclatant, s'offrait à sa vue. Pourquoi la dernière ? Et bien il lui était impossible de l'ouvrir.  
Énervé, Vexen se redressa et frappa la porte du pied, faisant craquer les gonds dorés. Comment allait-il pouvoir la passer ? Il aurait fallut qu'il fasse la taille d'une ombre, et encore, pour pouvoir espérer passer ne serait-ce que la tête de l'autre côté.  
Un bruit métallique le fit se retourner soudainement, remarquant avec stupeur une table de jardin en verre et fer blanc en plein milieu de la pièce. Il y était posé un petit flacon portant pour seul indication une petite étiquette jaunie où était inscrit « Buvez-moi ». Inspectant méticuleusement le liquide transparent aux senteurs fleuries, le savant déduit rapidement de ses observations qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et but d'une traite une bonne moitié de ce que la fiole contenait. Un fourmillement le parcourut des pieds à la tête, une nausée lui retourna le cœur et un mélange de vertige et de fièvre lui donna l'impression que le sol et le plafond échangeaient leur place. Ses paupières se fermèrent et sa main couvrit sa bouche, son visage habituellement si fermé se crispant dans l'espoir de garder son déjeuner.  
Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à cette sensation de malaise pour le quitter, ne lui laissant qu'un vague souvenir de douleur. Rouvrant les yeux avec précaution, le Savant Glacial recula, les yeux écarquillés, un hoquet de surprise coincé dans la gorge. Il devenait sans doute fou. Voilà la seule solution à ce qui se trouvait devant lui, à moins que la fiole ne soit en faîtes un hallucinogène. Voir Marluxia dans les bras de Larxene, comme certaines rumeurs pouvaient le laisser penser, lui aurait sans doute fait le même effet, pourtant il ne s'agissait que d'une porte. Une porte semblant mesurer plus de trois mètres de haut tout à fait identique au minuscule bout de bois vernis qu'il avait presque fracassé d'un coup de pied il y a quelques minutes. Et comme si cela ne lui suffisait pas, il se cogna à une surface dure et froide : Un pied de table mesurant à lui seul deux fois sa taille. Près à s'évanouir, Vexen s'appuya sur le flacon en verre, ne s'étonnant plus de presque pouvoir y entrer, pataugeant dans une flaque de la potion qu'il avait dut laisser tomber.

_- Si c'est une blague, je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Non, surtout si…_

Ayant levé les yeux sur le plateau de la table, une rage folle prit le scientifique en remarquant une clé perchée bien sagement là où avait dut se trouvé le flacon il y avait peu de temps, quand sa taille lui aurait permit de l'attraper et d'ouvrir cette fichue porte. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Grognant de frustration, les larmes aux yeux, il céda à une pulsion et envoya balader une petite boîte en forme de cœur d'un coup de pieds énervé… Petite boîte qui semblait être apparut sans prévenir juste à côté de lui. Surpris sans vraiment croire que cela puisse encore être possible, le Simili s'approcha avec la méfiance d'une personne s'étant déjà fait avoir. Il tendit une main hésitante vers le coffret et au moment de le soulever, une ribambelle de petits gâteaux multicolores en tombèrent. Le destin étant apparemment contre lui, son estomac lui rappela qu'à part un rapide petit déjeuner, il n'avait pas put avaler grand-chose ce jour-ci.

_- Bon… Je vois pas ce que je peux risquer de plus que… Que de mesurer 15 cm les bras levés._

Le blond prit un premier sablé pour l'examiner, souriant malgré lui à la vue des lettres imprimées sur chacun des petits gâteaux. Les bleus en forment de lune étaient gravés de « Douceur », les petits ronds verts portaient « Mangez-moi », les fleurs roses exhibaient toutes « Savoureux » mais c'est pour un cœur jaune que le Simili craqua, lisant avec un petit sourire les quatre lettres en relief, « Miam ». Ce fut en quelques sortes un bref moment de détente et de futilités, comme il aurait aimé en avoir un million avant de devenir aussi fou qu'il semblait le devenir.  
Comme il l'avait imaginé, l'horrible sensation revint mais s'efforçant de garder les yeux ouvert il vit le sol s'éloigner, s'éloigner, s'éloigner… Tant et si bien que le plafond vint à sa rencontre un peu trop brutalement.

_- Aïe !_

C'est presque blasé que le n°IV devenu géant se frotta la tête et s'accroupit pour ramasser la clé devenu minuscule. Ou du moins essaya. Ses doigts ne parvinrent pas à saisir le petit morceau métallique, nullement aidé par l'énervement qui commençait à reprendre le scientifique. Se prenant sans doute pour Saïx, Vexen grimaça et abattit son poing sur la petite table, qui s'éparpilla en un puzzle irréalisable dans la pièce, emmenant dans son explosion la petite clé, la rendant par la même occasion introuvable. Qui avait bien put avoir l'idée aussi étrange de créer un monde où le petit devenant inaccessible sans raison et le grand immensément géant sans prévenir ? Énervé autant que désespéré et prêt à fondre en larme comme l'aurait fait la vraie Alice à sa place, Vexen se baissa sur la porte devenue presque invisible et la fit sortir de ses gonds d'une pichenette bien placée. Non mais ho ! Une planche collée à un bout de ciment allait faire sa loi ici ?  
Sa réflexion mise en marche, à moins que la Destiné ne commença à se lasser de le voir s'énerver et abimer ainsi ce joli mobilier, le blond tâtonna pour trouver la petite fiole et finit par mètre le doigt dessus, ayant l'impression de tenir une fourmi entre ses ongles. Sans hésiter il jeta le petit récipient presque vide entre ses dents et ne laissa même pas le temps au produit de faire effet. Il se précipita sur la porte au moment où la nausée commença à le prendre, priant pour que tout se passent correctement, pour une fois.

* * *

Et voilà !

Milles excuses pour le retard, je pensais pouvoir m'en sortir un peu mieux que ça mais les profs ne sont pas toujours très cléments avec nous u.u  
En tout cas, j'ai déjà le début du 2ème chapitre et une idée générale de ce que notre pauvre Vexy-chou va subir =D

Merci d'avance pour les reviews *Sourire Colgate*


	3. Peper, Pig And Flower

Petite Précision : Petit passage type "Interdit au moins de 12 ans et à ma mère"... Rien de scandaleux à mon avis mais je préfère prévenir que guérir =)

* * *

**2 - Peper, Pig And Flowers.**

Sa réflexion mise en marche, à moins que la Destiné ne commença à se lasser de le voir s'énerver et abimer ainsi ce joli mobilier, le blond tâtonna pour trouver la petite fiole et finit par mètre le doigt dessus, ayant l'impression de tenir une fourmi entre ses ongles. Sans hésiter il jeta le petit récipient presque vide entre ses dents et ne laissa même pas le temps au produit de faire effet. Il se précipita sur la porte au moment où la nausée commença à le prendre, priant pour que tout se passent correctement, pour une fois.

Tête la première, Vexen passa par la porte avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur de la moquette. Son jupon lui recouvrit le visage, lui cachant la nouvelle pièce qu'il avait dut atteindre. Le sol y était doux et sentait l'humus, tout respirait la tranquillité d'un jardin de campagne. Le n°IV aurait presque put se laisser tenter par un somme si un vent frais ne lui avait pas rappelé que tout le monde était en mesure de voir ce qu'il portait sous sa robe. Se redressant avec précipitation, il mit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux et son jupon, les uns emmêlés, l'autre froissé. Ce n'est qu'en remontant son collant qu'il aperçut les tâches vertes qui le couvraient aux genoux. Interdit, Vexen baissa les yeux sur la soi-disant moquette qui s'agitait gracieusement comme de l'herbe au vent… Herbe… Vent… D'un regard circulaire, le scientifique put remarquer que la porte, la pièce et tout ce qu'il avait put voir précédemment avait disparu, laissant place à une clairière verdoyante entourée d'une épaisse forêt. Au centre se trouvait une coquette maison aux murs beiges et au toit orange. Qui voudrait habiter dans ce trou perdu irrationnel, incompréhensible et impossible à vivre ?

_- Mais où est-ce que je suis encore tombé moi ?_

D'un pas hésitant il s'approcha de la maisonnette. Peut-être que quelqu'un pourra lui dire où se cachait le Lapin Blanc, où trouver un vaisseau Gummi ou mieux : Comment retourner à Illusiopolis… Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Un portail et le tour serait joué ! Fier de l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir, Vexen tendit la main devant lui… Fronçant les sourcils il recommença… Il tenta d'invoquer son bouclier… Des Sans-cœurs, des Similis, de la glace, un peu de givre, un paquet de guimauves… Rien ne vint. Rien ne vint de Vexen en tous cas, qui songeait déjà à la meilleure façon de formuler une demande de chemin ou de renseignements, dépité, car en ce qui concernait la maison, elle s'activa d'un coup, semblant s'agiter de l'intérieur. Des cris résonnèrent et une cocotte minute remplie d'un liquide grisâtre passa par la fenêtre ouverte, se vidant dans la pelouse. Étonné, le Savant Glacial s'approcha.  
Au moment où il voulut frapper, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser passer une poivrière à moitié vide qui rebondit loin dans l'herbe. Inutile de se demander où était passé le restant : L'air était saturé de particules noires, forçant le blond à éternuer et tousser pour expulser le poivre de ses poumons au moment où il passa la tête par l'entrebâillure. Que se passait-il ici ?

_- Encore… Poivre !_

Un Sans-cœur aux airs de soubrette secouait frénétiquement une poivrière au-dessus d'une marmite, sautillant en claironnant les quelques mots qu'il semblait avoir apprit. L'entrée couleur orangeade, comme l'avait analysé le scientifique, semblait être la cuisine et donnait directement sur une chambre.

_- Pas… Assez !  
- Ho que si. Pour une soupe au poivre, elle va être poivrée vous pouvez me croire !_

La voix était grave, posée malgré l'ironie qui en émanait. D'où venait-elle, Vexen n'aurait sut le dire mais elle réveilla quelque chose dans un berceau bleu posé contre un des murs grenat. Le Savant, curieux, se pencha sur le petit lit s'agitant sous les ruades énergiques de ce qui semblait être un bébé. Ses cheveux saphir en bataille lui donnaient un air de petit sauvage, air accentué par ses iris couleur ambre luisantes de larmes. Son lange bleu menaçait de se défaire, ne l'empêchant pas de se débattre en hurlant à pleins poumons.  
Pourquoi tant de hargne pour un si petit corps ? La marque en forme de X qui barrait son visage poupin ne pouvait pas le faire souffrir, elle paraissait parfaitement cicatrisée. Saïx s'était-il déjà plaint de… Vexen eut un temps d'hésitation, se penchant un peu plus sur le berceau en plissant les yeux pour détailler l'enfant. Il recula soudain, émettant un hoquet de surprise suivit d'une nouvelle crise de toux. Cet enfant ressemblait à s'y méprendre au Devin Lunaire, 1m70 en moins et le visage un peu plus accueillant malgré ses pleurs ! Le n°IV tendit les bras vers la version miniature du Berserk, un sourcil levé.

-_ C'est quoi cette histoire ?_

Vexen se mit à bercer l'enfant de façon inconsciente, une moue presque maternelle étirant ses lèvres fines. Était-ce possible ? Scientifiquement, non, comme il était impossible de changer de taille en mangeant des gâteaux… A partir de là, cet enfant pouvait très bien être Saïx, en miniature du moins.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, après un ou deux sourires timides de la part du blond, le mini Devin Lunaire se calma, commençant même à jouer avec les longues mèches soyeuses de l'autre, un rictus rassuré sur son visage poupin. Le Sans-cœur de son côté continuait à déverser du poivre dans l'air, sautillant joyeusement en agitant un plumeau dans l'autre main.  
Soudain, une femme entra dans la salle, le visage caché sous un large chapeau orange à voile, lourdement chargé de rubans, de dentelles et autres froufrous. Vexen n'aurait sut dire pourquoi mais cette femme n'avait rien de… Féminin. Était-ce ses épaules larges ? Sa carrure imposante ? L'impression de la voir tanguer sur ses talons ? De la voir suffoquer dans son corset ? Tout ça à la fois ? Pourtant ses vêtements étaient on ne peut plus féminin et aurait été magnifiques sur n'importe qui d'autre : Un chemisier crème à boutons nacrés couvert d'un corset orange sans manches, maintenu serré par un lacet beige en satin. Une collerette blanc cassé montait jusqu'au bas de son chapeau, formant un mur de dentelle derrière sa nuque. Un jupon orange rayé crème descendait jusqu'à ses pieds, fendus en son milieu pour laisser voir un tissu beige, ne permettant d'apercevoir que les talons aiguilles de ses chaussures oranges.

_- J'ai bien peur de ne plus en pouvoir._

Sa voix, rauque, respirait pourtant le calme, la lenteur même. D'un geste ample, elle enleva son chapeau, dévoilant des cheveux châtains, courts et…

_**- LEXAUS ?!**_

Les yeux écarquillés et reculant de deux pas, Vexen pensait avoir tout vu. Lexaus en robe, un Sans-cœur en soubrette et Saïx réduit à 30cm de braillements… Tout ceci semblait impossible et pourtant trop réel pour le nier. Ignorant la surprise de son camarade d'arme, le n°V poursuivis sur un ton détaché.

_- Si vous le permettez, mademoiselle, vous semblez vous y connaître un peu mieux que moi. Il n'est pas censé sortir mais si vous voulez, je vous le donne._

Ahuri, choqué même, le n°IV baissa les yeux sur le Devin Lunaire miniature qui avait recommencé à pleurer, comme s'il avait comprit. Dépassé par tout ce qui venait de se produire sous ses yeux et incapable de réfléchir à une vitesse convenable, il ne s'imposa à lui que deux choses :  
- Lexaus était devenu fou.  
- Saïx allait s'étouffer au milieu de tout se poivre.

Saïx se mit à pleurer de plus belle, gigotant à en tomber, rappelant son sauveur à l'ordre. Vexen se précipita à l'extérieur, loin de cette maison de dingue à défaut de pouvoir fuir ce monde de fou. Il suivit un chemin de terre, calmant le n°VII tant bien que mal tout en s'enfonçant dans la forêt.  
Il lui semblait que l'enfant aux cheveux bleus devenait de plus en plus lourd, pesant bientôt sur ses bras fatigués. Au bout d'une minute, Vexen dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour pouvoir tenir le petit convenablement. Malgré le fait qu'il se soit calmé, recommençant à jouer avec les mèches claires de l'autre, Saïx semblait plus grand, plus difficile à porter. Cinq minutes plus tard, le Savant Glacial dut voir les choses en face : Le bébé était devenu un enfant de 7ans, au moins.

S'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre coupé, Saïx sur ses genoux pour le laisser tortiller ses cheveux entre ses doigts, le blond soupira.

_- Qu'est ce que je dois faire maintenant ?  
- Aucune idée… Tu peux très bien commencer par ne plus me porter._

Vexen et Saïx se sourirent faiblement. A peine deux phrases d'échangées et le Devin Lunaire grattait déjà sur les 16ans, pesant maintenant sur ses cuisses peu habituer à supporter un adolescent. Sûr, il n'allait pas le porter, il devait être devenu trop lourd pour n'espérer que le soulever sans efforts. Ses traits commençaient d'ailleurs à redevenir ceux que le Simili Glacial connaissait, étrangement attendris par un sourire de contentement.

_- Je n'ai jamais touché de cheveux aussi doux que les tiens.  
- Je… Merci._

Les joues rougies, Vexen se mordit la lèvre inférieure, fixant le sol. Il sentit à peine les doigts de son vis-à-vis glisser de ses mèches or à sa joue. Une main plus douce qu'il ne l'aurait crut lui releva le visage, le forçant à ancrer ses yeux aigues-marines dans les topazes de l'autre Simili.

_- Merci, souffla le Berserk, _faisant vibrer le n°IV._  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
- J'étais maudit, condamné à rester enfant toute ma vie à moins d'être autorisé à quitter la maison de la comtesse. Je suis libre grâce à toi.  
- De rien alors.  
- Merci, encore._

Ils n'avaient fait que chuchoter comme de peur de briser quelque chose de leurs paroles, se rapprochant inconsciemment l'un de l'autre. Saïx enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Vexen, soufflant sur ses lèvres avant d'y déposer les siennes. Leurs paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes. Le Savant se sentit allonger, cédant pleinement l'initiative au Devin, gémissant au moment où sa langue rencontra sa jumelle, se confondant en caresses. Saïx se mit à mordiller ses lèvres, roses et gonflées quand Vexen sembla réaliser quelque chose. Il commençait tout juste à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Tout s'était passé incroyablement vite que seul un mot parvint à lui : Marluxia. Paniqué, il tenta de se redresser, repoussant les mains de l'autre Simili le plus doucement possible, sentant que l'une s'était dangereusement glissée sous son jupon, le lui remontant au niveau du bassin.

_- S'il te plaît, arrête !  
- Je ne te plais pas _?

Il semblait vraiment étrange de voir une lueur d'innocence aux fonds de ses yeux habituellement vides.

_- Ce n'est pas ça…  
- Tu aimes quelqu'un ?  
- Oui.  
- Ce quelqu'un t'aime ?  
- Oui.  
- Tu as de la chance alors.  
- Je ne vois pas…  
- Moi, celui qui m'intéresse ne doit même pas savoir que j'existe.  
- Ce n'est pas en flirtant à droite à gauche qu'il va te rem…__**  
- TAIS-TOI !**_

Vexen sursauta. Ce Saïx n'était donc pas si différent du Saïx qu'il connaissait. Son visage devint félin, féroce, ses yeux brillèrent de rage et de rancœur, toute son attitude tendant vers celle d'un ours vexé. De la colère brutale, sans sommation.

Avant qu'il ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit Vexen se retrouva au sol, projeté par un coup de pied, se protégeant le visage par réflexe en attendant le deuxième coup.

_- Vous êtes tous les mêmes, vous ne comprenez rien. Je n'y suis pour rien s'il ne me remarque pas. __**JE N'Y SUIS POUR RIEN S'IL N'A D'YEUX QUE POUR SA GRELUCHE DE REINE ET SA FICHUE VENGEANCE !**_

Un long feulement guttural s'extirpa d'entre ses dents et il bondit vers les arbres, s'enfuyant encore plus profondément dans la forêt, loin du chemin rassurant.

_**- SAÏX !**_

Le Savant Glacial sauta sur ses jambes et lui courut après, s'enfonçant lui aussi entre les arbres menaçants. Quand il s'arrêta enfin, il était seul, perdu et fatigué. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux.

_- Je suis vraiment désolé_.

Sa voix se brisa. Un reniflement le tira pourtant de ses pensées noires. Était-ce lui qui était entrain de pleurer ? N'en revenant pas il porta une main hésitante à sa joue humide. Alors c'était ça, l'abattement ? La fatigue et le désespoir étaient ainsi capables de faire pleurer le scientifique frigide qu'il savait si souvent être ? N'était-ce pas fascinant ? Depuis combien de temps ses yeux ne l'avaient-ils pas brûlés comme ça ? Impossible de s'en rappeler, pleurer venait avec des sentiments, des émotions qu'il avait en si petite dose qu'il n'arrivait jamais à se permettre une larme. Pourquoi tout était si différent ici ? Avait-il un cœur dans cet horrible monde des merveilles ? Impossible. Pourtant sa cage thoracique semblait enfler, prête à exploser sous les nouvelles sensations qui l'assaillaient.  
Se levant avec une lenteur presque surnaturelle, Vexen renifla en s'essuyant les yeux avec un pan de sa robe sans remarquer le moins du monde que la forêt avait cédé la place à des brins d'herbes plus hauts que lui.

_- Ho, quelle pauvre petite fleur.  
- Allons Lys, qui t'a permis de parler ?  
- Tu n'as pas envie de l'aider ? Tu t'es perdu ma belle Impatience ?  
- Voyons, cela saute aux yeux ! C'est une Narcisse.  
- Pourtant ses jolis pétales font pensés à un Perce-neige.  
- Nous n'avons qu'à lui demander._

Vexen leva les yeux vers un parterre de fleurs, à peine surpris d'entendre des voix s'en élever ou encore d'être dépassé d'une tête par les clochettes d'une tige de muguet. Marluxia aurait sans doute été ravi ici. Des Lys, des Roses, des Fuchsias… Aucune fleur ne semblait manquer à l'appel aux yeux du médiocre botaniste qu'il faisait.  
La première voix, douce et velouté, semblait venir des quelques Lys d'une blancheur éclatante alors que la deuxième, plus cassante, émanait du buisson de rose écarlate. Chacune semblait lui rappeler quelqu'un mais aucun visage ne lui venait réellement à l'esprit, trop embrumé pour le moment.  
Une feuille écarta doucement les nombreux pétales rouges du buisson épineux. Larxene en sortit, splendide dans sa robe de soirée, la même que celle qu'elle portait durant la répétition que le Savant devait louper en ce moment même. Ce n'était sans doute pas la personne qu'il aurait aimé voir en priorité mais sa présence familière avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme retrouver Saïx avant de se voir abandonner.

_- De quel jardin viens-tu ?  
- De… Pardon ?  
- Elle a un problème de compréhension ? l'air devint électrique sans prévenir.  
- Voyons Rose, un peu de calme s'il te plaît._

Une petite forme blanche trottina hors du parterre de Lys, juste à la droite de quelques tiges de Capucines. Naminé resplendissait dans sa robe immaculée, souriante.

_- Et si, le temps qu'elle se ressaisisse, nous lui chantions notre nouvelle composition ?  
- Si cela peut te faire plaisir…_

Naminé s'assit sur une large feuille aux airs de trône, insignifiant pourtant face au siège de Larxene, entremêlement complexe de tiges et de feuilles. Tapant dans ses mains, la Nymphe Furieuse fit frémir les autres fleurs, silencieuses jusque là, et mena un orchestre apparemment invisible. Seule une musique rappelant le bruit d'un jardin paisible et les senteurs enivrantes des fleurs permettaient de savoir que le parterre s'était activé, se balançant doucement au gré du vent et de la musique.  
Rien à redire, Larxene et Naminé chantaient incroyablement bien, et même si Vexen ne comprit pas tout le texte et qu'il ne débordait pas d'enthousiasme en ce qui concernait le jardinage, il trouva très reposant d'écouter les jeunes femmes, assit sur un trèfle assez confortable.  
La chanson achevée, Vexen en avait oublié ses problèmes, souriant, il se laissa même lâcher quelques applaudissements avant d'être interpellé par la voix mélodieuse de la petite sorcière.

_- Alors jolie Capucine, dans quel jardin te cultive-t-on ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Penses-tu que ce soit une fleur sauvage ?  
- Une Mauvaisa Vulgaris ? _s'enquit le petit bouton de Lys._  
- Une quoi ?  
- De la mauvaise herbe ! Je ne veux pas de mauvaise graine dans mon jardin ! Oust ! _cassa la Rose.

Une frisson parcourut les fleurs et le jardin devint étrangement oppressant.

_- Allons, ce n'est pas parce que ses pétales sont étranges, son parfum différent et…_

Sa voix se brisa à la vue du regard méprisant de la n°XI. Vaincu, Naminé se blottit au milieu des autres Lys tandis qu'une multitude de tiges et de feuilles poussèrent le pauvre scientifique le plus loin possible. Il trébucha de nombreuses fois et faillit perdre une chaussure avant de tomber dans une grande flaque d'eau. Il se releva rapidement en tapant du pied et commença à pester en essorant sa robe et ses cheveux trempés.

_- Comment Naminé fait-elle pour rester avec une vipère pareille ? Et dire que j'étais presque heureux de la voir… Si jamais je retombe sur la boîte de gâteau et que je prends une dizaine de centimètre, autant dire qu'elle sera la première prévenue !_

Le blond s'éloigna en pestant, les poings serrés, les yeux jetant presque des éclairs. Sa frustration ne le perturba que peu de temps car en relevant la tête, un nuage d'une couleur assez suspecte lui fit froncer les sourcils. A en juger par un tas de petits calculs intérieurs, si tout ce qu'il avait appris tenait encore debout, il lui suffisait de contourner le tronc d'arbre (qui s'avérait en réalité être une branche à peine plus grosse qu'un bras) et de suivre le petit sentier (couramment pratiqué par les fourmis) qui menait à une espèce de… Sous-bois de champignons.

* * *

Vraiment désolé de mon retard, le chapitre est plus long que les deux précédents si ça peut m'excuser =)

Je n'ai par contre aucune idée de quand je posterais le prochain chapitre… Ce qui ne vous empêche pas de me laisser un petit Review =D (j'accepte les critiques, les compliments, les questions, les paiements par chèque et carte bleue…).


End file.
